Tokugawa Serizawa
Tokugawa Serizawa is the male protagonist of the story called Monster and Devils from Godzilla boy.'' He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy in Class 2-B along with Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento. After saving Asia from being kidnapped by the Fallen Angels, he eventually became a member of the Occult Research Club, but not a member of Rias Gremory's Peerage. After being kidnapped at the age of 5 by the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, Tokugawa made contact with the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, became his chosen successor, and inherited his powers and abilities before escaping, becoming a hybrid of both human and Godzilla. Appearance Tokugawa is a high school student of above average height (being 5 foot 10 inches) with a lean, yet toned and muscular build, black hair, bright blue eyes, and a small scar above his right eyebrow that's mostly hidden by his hair. In his childhood, he had a much frailer body, which was often the source of his frequent contact with bullies. Tokugawa is commonly seen wearing a black long-sleeved jacket with white trimming and a slightly high collar, with the jacket is left open to reveal a white dress shirt underneath. He also wears black pants held up by a brown leather belt and black shoes, and when in battle, he often dawns a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also keeps a silver locket attached to a silver chain around his neck, but mostly keeps it hidden under his clothing. When attending school, Tokugawa wears the standard male uniform of Kuoh Academy, which is a black blazer worn over a long-sleeved dress shirt with black vertical lining, a black ribbon around his collar, and black pants, but prefers to wear his normal black shoes and he still wears his locket around his neck under his uniform. Personality In his childhood, Tokugawa was shown to be a very depressed child since his parents were often working away from home and he was often getting bullied by older kids. The only person he loved and admired then was his older brother, Akira, who taught him what it meant to be a good person and to never give up on his goals despite what others said. When he first arrived in Kuoh Town, Tokugawa was shown to be a quiet, stoic, and emotionless person who mostly spoke whenever he felt necessary to or when spoken directly to. However, this stoic persona was later revealed to be nothing more than a facade to hide his deep hatred towards the Fallen Angels, especially Kokabiel, who he blames for all of the sufferings he went through while he was held captive and under experimentation as well as for the deaths of the other 300 children held with him. However, despite his hatred for Fallen Angels, Tokugawa is able to understand both sides of the coin in people thanks to his brother's teachings, which helps him understand the internal conflicts of others. This first showed when he began to see the Fallen Angel Raynare as someone who wasn't entirely evil, but instead as someone who was merely looking for praise despite the dangers she was putting herself and others through, as well as potentially start another Great War with her actions, showing he judges people based on their actions and not on who or what they are. After saving Asia and joining the Occult Research Club, Tokugawa seemed to somewhat start breaking out of his shell and began to speak more openly with others, though he still remains rather closed up and quiet when it comes to topics about his past, which he often tries to avoid talking about as much as possible. Despite his "strong, silent type" appearance, Tokugawa has actually been shown to have a vulnerable side to him when it comes to his past due to suffering from PTSD. Having witnessed his family perish in a Kaiju attack and being held captive and tortured for nine years has made it so that anything that reminds him of those past experiences causes him to suffer a serious panic attack or even nightmares. History Tokugawa was born in 1996 in the city of Fukuoka, Japan and was given his name by his father after the legendary shogun, Tokugawa Ieyasu. Growing up, he was a frequent target for bullies who picked on him for his frail body and for being classified as "different". The only person who was ever there for him was his older brother, Akira Serizawa. Tokugawa adored his brother and the two were practically inseparable, with Akira teaching him about how to fight since he was involved in a martial arts club and often stargazing with him from the roof of their home. However, in 2001, when Tokugawa was only 5 years old, he and Akira along with their parents went out into the city to hang out together when SpaceGodzilla invaded the city and destroyed everything, killing Tokugawa's parents and his brother in the process, before he was finally stopped and killed by Godzilla. Left with nowhere to go and not wanting to have to spend the rest of his life as a foster child, Tokugawa wandered the wilderness of Japan aimlessly before he encounters a man who promised him a safe haven where he could be happy again. However, it turned out that man was actually a Fallen Angel, one of the leaders of the Grigori named Kokabiel. He had Tokugawa kidnapped and brought him to a secret facility where he was tortured and experimented on along with 300 other children, all of whom had been brought there because Kokabiel believed that at least one of them carried a special power within them and sought to make them his perfect super soldier. Out of all of the prisoners, Kokabiel had Tokugawa experimented on the most, with other children being killed off due to succumbing to the experiments or being executed for being deemed not worthy of further testing. Nine years later, after Tokugawa was the last one remaining, he was injected with a sample of Godzilla's blood that had been recovered after the Final Wars in the hopes that it would help him awaken to his power. Due to Godzilla's blood being extremely radioactive, Tokugawa would have died, but instead, he found himself establishing a psychic link with Godzilla who, after hearing of his plight, granted him the ability to harness his powers. With his new power, Tokugawa finally managed to escape from Kokabiel's clutches but vowed to one day return and exact revenge once he further mastered his powers. After about a year of training, Tokugawa mastered the basics of his abilities, but then spent the next three years traveling the country to regain his familiarity with normal society before he eventually found himself drawn to Kuoh Town. Power & Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite previously having a frail body, Tokugawa gained a great amount of physical strength after gaining Godzilla's powers. This allows him to be able to fight off and even surpass enemies that normal humans could not, as shown when he easily surpassed the Fallen Angels Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt all at once with ease. He has also been shown to fight on par with Koneko Toujou, Rias' Rook, whose physical strength is far beyond that of any normal human and when greatly angered, Tokugawa's physical strength grows to the point that he can basically shrug off almost any attack thrown at him, such as when he was able to endure a powerful blow in the stomach from Koneko, shrugged off an attack from Yuuto Kiba's sword attacks, and even easily blocked a powerful blast from Rias' Power of Destruction, all while he tried to kill Freed Selzen for mocking him about his tragic past. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Tokugawa has been shown to be very skilled in the art of close-quarters combat, using both his raw power and his wits to overpower his opponents. When he's extremely angry, Tokugawa has been shown to hit hard enough to knock away Rias' Power of Destruction, which is powerful enough to completely annihilate anything in its path. '''Immense Durability: '''Tokugawa can easily take a blow without taking much damage and keep on fighting. In addition to being quite durable, Tokugawa possesses the same advanced healing factor as Godzilla himself does and is able to quickly regenerate from any wound depending on how serious it is. This was shown when he was able to quickly heal after having his arm pierced by a light spear during his and Issei's first encounter with Dohnaseek. Lighter wounds can be healed in an instant, while more serious and/or even fatal wounds take more time to heal. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Tokugawa has been shown to be just as fast as he is tough, able to come it at almost blinding speeds to deliver crushing blows to his enemies. While not as fast as a Devil of the Knight Evil Piece like Yuuto Kiba, he's at least fast enough to fight on par with faster enemies. '''Immense Stamina: '''Tokugawa has been proven to have great stamina, as a result of healing ability, he is capable of fighting enemies for long periods of time. '''Enhanced Senses: '''After first gaining Godzilla's abilities, Tokugawa also inherited his unique sixth-sense, which allows him to detect danger from long distances and to predict when trouble may be about to occur. '''Master Tactician: '''For a boy of his age, Tokugawa has been shown to be incredibly intelligent in battle, which makes him a dangerous opponent. Even after thirteen years of not being in school, Tokugawa is still smart enough to understand the lessons taught to him. He has shown to have a very strategic and tactical mind when it comes to combat, as he studies his opponent's movements and abilities to figure out a way to counter them effectively. '''Nuclear Powers: '''Another result of inheriting Godzilla's abilities, Tokugawa can now freely harness nuclear energy inside of him and use it in battle. This often takes the form of neon blue and white flames that he produces from his body. While he can use it in the same way Godzilla can, he has also been shown to be able to harness it in ways not even Godzilla is capable of, such as surrounding his limbs in nuclear fire to deliver more explosive and deadly punches and kicks or even fire it out of his hands in a concussive blast of fire. *'Atomic Roar: Like Godzilla, Tokugawa is able to gather nuclear energy from inside of him and release from his mouth in the form a large beam that can cause serious damage or even annihilate anyone or anything in its path. This attack was shown to be strong enough to completely destroy thick, concrete walls or carve a wide path of destruction through forests. *'Nuclear Pulse: '''Also similar to Godzilla, Tokugawa learned how to use his signature nuclear pulse and first discovered how to use this attack while training with Koneko. During his fight Raiser in the Rating Game between him and Rias, Tokugawa used this attack to completely destroy a building in the alternative version of Kuoh Academy. *'Atomic Fist: 'By gathering nuclear power into his hands, Tokugawa can deliver a powerful explosive punch at his enemies. *'Atomic Spiral Jaw: 'Tokugawa surrounds his legs in nuclear energy to deliver a super-charged kick that creates a small explosion upon contact. *'Atomic Shattering Fang: Gathering nuclear energy into his hand, Tokugawa makes a swiping motion to strike at enemies with great force and even eat through projectiles, such as when he was able to destroy one of Dohnaseeks light spears. *'Atomic Grip Strike: '''After grabbing his opponents with his hands, Tokugawa gathers nuclear power into them to deliver a point-blank explosion and engulf his enemies in nuclear fire. *'Atomic Underjaw: Tokugawa joins his hands and imbues them with a large amount of nuclear power. He then proceeds to strike the target down from above with his joined hands, causing grievous damage; the remaining power is discharged in the surrounding area, heavily damaging it as well, and leaving both Tokugawa and his victim in a large crater. *'''Atomic Flame Blade: Tokugawa can use his Neon-Blue Flames as the image of the katana and slice through the wall with a single strike. *'Atomic Spiral Roar: '''A much stronger version of Tokugawa Atomic Roar, this attack is similar only it is more concentrated and it is surrounded by a purple spiral of energy. '''Burning Mode:' *'Burning Atomic Roar: '''A much powerful version of Tokugawa Atomic Roar, only instead of being neon blue, it is a bright reddish-orange with a white electrical spiral wrapped around it. *'Burning Atomic Destruction Fist: A powerful version of Tokugawa Atomic Fist, only instead of being neon blue, it is bright reddish- orange with a white electrical spiral wrapped around his arms. *'Burning Atomic Blade Lotus: '''Similar as the Atomic Flame Blade, its a special technique with a image Redish-Orange Flame Katana and Tokugawa swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. *'Nuclear Fusion Pulse:'''A more powerful version of Tokugawa Nuclear Pulse. '''Kaiju Slayer Secret Art Hidden Flame Form: *''' Kaiju Lotus: Exploding Atomic Flame Blade''' *'Kaiju Lotus: Burning Nuclear Brilliant Flames' *'Kaiju Lotus: Burning Spiral Flame Roar' *'Kaiju Lotus: Spiral Atomic Blade' Fusion Kaiju Slayer Secret Art: *'Kaiju Lotus: Exploding Lightning Atomic Blade' *'Kaiju Lotus: Blue Lightning Atomic Fist' *'Kaiju Lotus: Gravitational Atomic Roar' *'Kaiju Lotus: Exploding Lightning Lotus' *'Kaiju Lotus: Atomic of Destruction Fist' *'Kaiju Lotus:' Exploding Destruction Trivia * Tokugawa's height is 178 cm. (5 foot 10 inches) and his weight is 68 kg (150 lbs). He is only 2 cm's shorter than Raiser Phenex. * Tokugawa was born on March 5, 1996. * Tokugawa's favorite food is sukiyaki because his brother would always cook it for him as a treat. * Most of Tokugawa's attacks are based on the Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail. * Tokugawa's appearance is based on Rei Ogami from Code Breaker. * Tokugawa Serizawa Theme Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon monster Category:Fanon Protagonist